


Subtle Surrenders

by flickawhip



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with a hint at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Surrenders

Aeryn had always been the one taking charge and she was too used to it. After John had left she had taken to wandering around the ship, around Moya, alone. She was faintly aware of people watching her, but she didn't much care. Lately she had taken to seeking out Zhaan, whilst she was all instinct and fierceness, Zhaan was a softer, gentler person and seemed to think everything through carefully. She liked herself a little more when she was sat with Zhaan. 

Zhaan had always liked Aeryn and yet, when Aeryn had asked her to become more than a friend it had taken her a while to consider her answer. She knew she wanted to, she just wasn't exactly sure if that was a good idea. Still, eventually she had agreed. The relationship had grown steadily until eventually Aeryn and Zhaan had found themselves in bed together. Aeryn had expected to take control, soon finding herself completely dominated, it was a surrender, but it was a sweet surrender.


End file.
